Blind
by The Next Marauder
Summary: Kate and Sawyer, after Sawyer has left on the raft. Skate. SongFic. OneShot. Please RR!


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing Lost realted. Although if I didi'd have a lot of fun...

**A/N: **Yes, I know, another song fic. But since i'm such a huge Lost fan, it's dumb not to have a fic on it. Sawyer and Kate are my fav couple after Charlie and Claire, so I had to do them. So much mystery.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Beck, my best friend. Because of Lost, it's now and forever.

* * *

She never got to say goodbye. He wasn't there. Was he avoiding her? Or was it just fate? That seemed to happen a lot on the island. But still, she trekked into the jungle, following the leader. Who were her feelings stronger for?

_I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as she turned around to leave_

He looked helplessly around as the others jumped on the raft. Was she avoiding him? Or was it just fate? No. He didn't believe in that. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something he'd done or said. Maybe she was afraid of him. Because he knew her secret, or because she knew his?

_And still I have the pain I have to carry  
a past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried  
_

They were gone. She knew that. But as she stared out to sea, she couldn't shake the feeling of regret. She never got to say goodbye. She thought they were friends. She thought he liked her. Did she think wrong?

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
never thought we'd be here  
when my love for you was blind_

He stared out at the island that was growing smaller by the minute. The nicknames and teasing seemed so childish now. Should he have told her how he really felt? No. That wasn't his way. But there was something about her. He knew he'd be back. Just for her.

_But I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it  
that I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go_

She couldn't sleep. It was closing in around her. Darkness. It was different now. Knowing that he wasn't in the shelter a few meters away. He was on the raft. A hundred miles away. It felt like a hundred miles at least. She wandered over to his empty shelter. It still smelled like him. It still felt like he was there. And as she leaned against the wall, she fell asleep.

_I would fall asleep  
only in hopes of dreaming  
that everything would be like is was before_

He missed it. The teasing. The laughing. The lust. It wasn't ever anything to think about before, because he didn't miss it. All he knew was that he did now. Things were boring without her. And the days seemed longer and empty. It was as if she had held his life, and now that she was gone, it was slowly pouring back into the ocean.

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
they disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

She wandered around in the day, as if in a half dream. No one asked her if she was alright. Some people were still frightened of her. And it as his fault. But she didn't care. How could you not forgive someone like that? Someone like him. Someone who understood her. Someone who was like her.

A_fter all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
never thought we'd be here  
when my love for you was blind_

He stared out at the horizon. The sun slowly setting, and remembered a time that he had spent with her. Sitting by the shore, aimlessly flirting with one another. That time seemed so long ago now. It was like he was scrabbling to hold onto all the memories, but they were slipping though his fingers, like the waves under the raft.

_But I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it  
that I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go  
_

She tried to put him out of her mind. He was gone now, and there were other things to worry about. The monster. The others. The hatch. But things felt unreal without him, like someone had taken a piece of her life away, and thrown it far into the jungle where no one would ever find it.

_After all this time  
would you ever wanna leave it  
maybe you could not believe it  
that my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it_

He couldn't concentrate, and when he dived in to grab the broken rudder that day, the icy water felt like nothing. He was numb. But not with cold. With something he'd never experienced for a very long time. And it was eating away at him, now that she was gone. He vowed he'd be back for her. Because he didn't want to leave her behind. She was special.

_That I loved you more than you will ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go  
and I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me dies when I let you go_

And as they both stared into space, it seemed to connect. A shiver ran down their bodies. Realization dawned on them. Being so far from each other wasn't fair. It was never fair when you were parted from someone like that. Someone you loved.


End file.
